


【授翻】With a burning passion/敬你我炽热的爱恋-Chapter 13: Daddy's little princess  （Daddy的小公主）

by kinsin



Series: With a burning passion中文翻译版 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Father-Son Relationship, Forbidden Love, M/M, Thranduil as stepfather
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinsin/pseuds/kinsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>章节四的上半部翻译，下半部请回lofter观看。</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With a burning passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295250) by [SweetCandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/SweetCandy). 



### Chapter 13: Daddy's little princess    Daddy的小公主

 

然后，“我能尝一尝你吗，Daddy？”他问道，同时用一双纯洁无辜的大眼睛抬头看向他的爱人，当感到Thranduil的呼吸节奏急促攀升时，他几乎是满意地微笑起来。

“求你了，Daddy？”

“哦，上帝啊，你快把我逼疯了。”男人呻吟道。很明显，成为第一个给予Legolas这种经验的想法煽动起了他的性欲。

“是yes吗？”少年厚脸皮地扬起一边的眉毛，舔了舔他的嘴唇。

 “Yes。”

Legolas毫不犹豫地从他躺着的地方飞快坐起来，滑下沙发，跪在了Thranduil面前。他慢慢抬起双手，让它们从他继父紧贴大腿的裤子上向着根部游走。男人坐在他面前，敞开双腿，以便让Legolas能够顺利抵达他的胯间并发出饱含着期待的轻微的喘息。

这样的行为学生并非是第一次尝试，因此他很清楚具体应该怎样去做，以及做的时候该怎么避免咽反射所引起的干呕。但这一次，又是如此与众不同，源于这一次的对象是Thranduil，而且也因为这是他头一回在没有一层薄薄的橡胶材质将自己的嘴唇与那些敏感的皮肤分隔开的情况下做这个。

他用修长的手指挑逗了一会儿黑色西裤中的鼓胀，直到他听见他的情人从牙缝儿里漏出短促的抽气声。

“耐心点儿。”Legolas轻声道，然后弯腰吻了吻那被布料所覆盖的勃起。Thranduil大声地呻吟了一声，开始在这样的碰触下小幅度地动作，而年轻人似乎很喜欢继续亲吻这些柔软的布料，直到他听见他的继父大声地诅咒起来。于是他决定不再继续折磨他的男朋友，毕竟这很不公平，特别是在他自己刚刚才获得了这么多的快乐的情况下。少年慢条斯理地解开了面前的腰带，接着是西裤。当他俯身向前用牙齿拉开拉链后，他听到一声柔软的叹息。笑意停留在了他的唇上，谁能想得到呢，他竟在这个通常情况下总是讨人厌的混蛋身上制造出了如此荡人心魄的感觉？解开拉链，他轻轻褪下内裤，恰恰到露出此时终于被释放出的觉醒的程度。有那么一瞬，他犹豫了。因为Thranduil的尺寸比以前他所有交往对象的都大得多，他不确定一旦肉棒抵住他的咽喉后壁，自己是否能成功地阻止咽反射这一生理反应。

“要是拍张照的话，它保持的时间会更长。” Thranduil突然打趣道，这让Legolas一下子被拉回了现实。

“对不起。”他有点尴尬地喃喃道。“只是它……好大。我不知道自己能不能好好地完全吞纳下它。”少年抬头看向他的男朋友，后者眨了眨眼，带着一副做梦般的表情。

“你真是可爱又天真。”男人用难以置信的温柔声音喃喃道，然后伸出一根手指将Legoals的下巴略略抬起，弯腰在那对粉红色的唇瓣上印下一个甜蜜的亲吻。“慢慢来就好，如果觉得太深要吐了就停下，你用不着全部吞下它。”

“好的。”Legolas吻着他情人的嘴角低声道，然后他垂下眼帘将视线放到了眼前的勃起上。此刻的他雄心勃勃，一心一意想要尽可能地令年长者获得欢愉。

他一点点地凑近，直到嘴唇离肉棒的顶端仅剩下几厘米的距离。接着学生露出不怀好意的微笑，轻轻往顶端吹了一小口冷气，看着Thranduil因此而打了个哆嗦。

就在他的继父准备说些大概是叫他停止戏弄之类的话的时候，少年在温暖的柱体上印下了温柔的一个吻。

“Fuck。”Thranduil呻吟了一声，他的手指陷进了沙发柔软的材质中。

这声小小的诅咒给了Legolas更多的信心，于是在开始下一步前，他又重复了好几次这个步骤才作罢。他伸出舌头开始像只小猫咪一样舔舐那根觉醒，并初次品尝到了和自己精液一样奇怪的味道，确切来说，这味道并不坏，只是他还没能习惯。少年凑得更近了些，用白皙的手指握住面前长矛的根部以保持稳固，然后他用舌苔描绘起表皮那些由下到上分布着的粗大静脉。

一声低沉的呻吟溢出，飘荡在室内，并钻入Legolas的耳朵不断瘙痒，引得他的小腹一阵痉挛。

他的手开始滑上性器的顶端，在拇指按压住流出前液的铃口的同时，继续舔舐和亲吻那些敏感的皮肉。

“哦，上帝。” Thranduil微微喘着气，胸膛在昂贵的西装布料下剧烈地起伏。Legolas可以想象他俩此时此刻所呈现出的模样。他自己正穿着一条贴肤剪裁的紧身牛仔裤和一件轻微发皱的白衬衫，跪在男人的面前，而男人正穿着一套价值上千美元的西装，不过这套西装在之后大概需要好好地做一次清洗了。哦，更别提年龄差了。一道颤栗窜过他的脊椎，这真是他所能想象的最情色的场景之一，他简直想要什么时候在装着大镜子的卧室里再这么干一遍……或者可以拍个录像带？

不过Legolas现在需要专心面对别的事儿。不管是舔食精液还是那部分极其敏感的皮肤，对他来说都是从未有过的别样感受。随着一声哼吟，他用拇指代替舌头按压在了顶端铃口处，然后侧过头去品尝从中滴落出的清液。这还是他第一次尝到它的味道，并没有他想象中的那么咸，只有一点点，唔，味道还不赖。

同时又一声叹息回荡在了房间。

Legolas觉得他现在总算是品尝够他的继父了，于是他张开唇瓣，将性器的头部含入了嘴里。接着他在这一阶段稍稍滞留了会儿，不断地吮吸和舔弄龟头，让一声又一声的呻吟填满空气。

“别再挑逗我了，小家伙。”Thranduil说这话的时候虽然是面带微笑，但他的声音却显得不耐焦躁。“记得，下次我会报复回来的。”

报复，这听起来真是大有可为，但要等到实施还早着呢。不过过多的挑逗的确是不够公平合理。于是少年将嘴唇张得更大，含入了更多部分的肉棒。随着性器一点一点地逐步进入，直抵会厌[1]时，他放缓了移动，尽管有相当一部分他还没能吞进去。

是咽反射，他不得不停下压抑它。学生闭上双眼，接着才继续下沉得更深。头一回当他感觉到反射反应时，他还能自行压制住它，但第二回就不行了。他的咽喉在反射作用之下强烈地收缩挤压起其中坚挺的觉醒，这让一声响亮的呻吟禁不住地溢出Thranduil的双唇。

Legolas的目光飘向了他的男朋友，此刻的Thranduil看起来仿佛可以一眼夺去他人的呼吸。苍白的面颊上浮起一抹淡淡的红晕，嘴唇带着一点红肿微微翕张着，他的长发一部分散落在脸上，一层薄薄的细汗布满前额，领带松了，在脖颈上闲散地围成一圈儿，衬衫上第一粒扣子没系，美味的锁骨部分就那样被毫无保留地暴露出来。

他又一次深深含入他的男朋友，这一回没有再发生咽反射，他终于顺利将其纳入到了喉腔的最深处。

Thranduil粗重地呼吸着，他不由自主地握住了Legolas的头发。

“你做得很好，宝贝。”男人用声线略显拔高的音调轻轻说道。“我能插进你嘴里吗？”

Legolas立刻点了点头，他很乐意满足他男朋友任何一个愿望。

“好孩子，真是听话。”Thranduil一边说着一边开始缓慢地将自己推进Legolas的嘴中。有人也曾这么做过，但从未有人有如此的巨大，所以少年的注意力不得不集中在了如何压制咽反射而非怎样运用自己的舌头上面。可是Thranduil似乎并不介意，因为他的抽插加速了并且越来越深，抵达到了少年体验过的前所未有的深度。

Legolas呻吟着，他的左手紧抓住他男友的紧身裤以稳住自己，右手则温柔地压榨着他男友裸露的球囊。

“对，就保持那样。”商人听起来呼吸急促，他的抽插越发地加快，他冲得如此之深，以至于少年不得不又一次地涌起了咽反射。而那只不过换来了他情人又一次响亮的呻吟声。

如果能够的话少年很乐意微笑一下。尽管他的膝盖发疼，头发被拳头抓得隐隐生痛几乎捋成了线，而同时呼吸也十分的艰难，但他依旧喜欢现在这样，比他可能想象的更喜欢。他爱跪在Thranduil面前，被他的男朋友所褒奖，接下来再被无数甜蜜的亲吻所覆盖。谁能想到他会乐意变得如此的……柔顺和服从。

“Daddy的小公主。”

又一次深深的插入，他再次咽反射了。

“这么漂亮，这么完美。”

Thranduil加快了臀部的动作。

“绝对服从Daddy的男孩儿。”

Legolas发出认同的低哼，将舌头平压在他继父的阴茎下面。他又继续温柔地挤压他的球囊，并感觉到Thranduil在他用空着的手开始抚摸紧紧包裹着腿部的结实西裤时，瞬间紧绷。

“抬头看着我，Legolas。”沙哑的声线温柔地响起。他照做了。睁着一双无辜的大眼睛他仰首看向他继父的面庞，因为数次咽反射而造成的些许晶莹泪珠楚楚可怜地蕴在眼眶里。但那似乎对男人不起作用，因为接下来的又深又狠的插入令男人发出了比之前任何时刻都更大的呻吟声。动作停住了。下一秒，什么滚烫的东西击中了少年喉咙的会厌处。

Legolas不能后撤，因为他的秀发正被牢牢地抓住，这使得他的头部只能被禁锢在原地，于是他不得不试着尽可能地吞咽掉口腔和喉腔内的所有东西。由于这是他第一次在没用安全套的情况下做这个，他其实根本不清楚该怎么做才好，所以一小股Thranduil的精液狡猾地逃出了他的唇间，一路下滑，滴过他的下巴，正正好掉到了他情人昂贵的西裤上。

当商人终于回过神，松开了Legoals的头部，少年轻柔地笑了起来，然后他舔着慢慢软化的性器，将它清理干净后才开始关注于这之后的自己。他的头发很乱，衣服黏糊糊的，有什么正从嘴唇上滴落。他飞快地用一根手指擦去嘴上和下巴上的些微精液。余下的他刚才已经全部咽下了。

他舔了舔嘴唇，抬头看他的男朋友，后者也正对他温柔地微笑着。

“抱歉，我不是故意要……”男人刚开口，便被Legolas立即阻止了，用一个温柔的吻。

“不用道歉，一切都很好。我很喜欢。”他说道，然后又一次舔了舔朱唇。“我想以后我肯定会习惯这个的。”

Thranduil轻柔一笑，接着他捉住Legolas的左腕将手指上的热液放到唇边。他在少年的目光注视下将每一根手指都缓慢地、仔细地、舔舐清理干净，然后因为年轻人震惊的表情而发出了得意的笑。

“你好污。”Legolas喘着粗气，面带惊诧，但同时露齿而笑。

“那你就是完全纯真的吗？”

“我可从没这么说过，但至少我没那么糟糕。”他简单直接地回答道，跟着重新拉上了Thranduil的内裤。

一道手机的铃声遽然割裂了空气。年长者看了一眼，抓起他的移动电话摁下了接听键。

“你最好给出个该死的足够好的理由来说明为什么选在现在给我打电话。”Thranduil几乎是咆哮着对着手机吼道，一边用手指轻柔地抚过Legolas的头发。少年一面将头枕在那些紧紧包裹并勾勒出他男友结实线条的衣物上休息，一面开心地微笑。

“这不是个足够好的理由，我希望你8点钟时出现在我的办公室，到那时我会考虑下该不该炒你鱿鱼。相信我的话，哪怕你是工作到第二晚的人，你也不得不去找份新工作。”商人刻薄地说道，但他其实还是继续倾听着电话的另一头。

被忽视令Legolas很快感到了无聊，他觉得自己身上又黏又脏。“我得去洗个澡。”他用唇语默默道，Thranduil点了点头。

然而如果他就这么走开，不调戏一下他的男朋友的话，Legolas也就不是Legolas了。“你不介意我使用你的浴室吧？”

年长者的眼睛几不可察地微微睁大了。

少年带着无声的轻笑站起来，将衬衫扒过头顶，就在他的情人面前。他扔掉衣服，令它掉在地板上时发出一道柔软的声响。接下来，他解开他的紧身牛仔裤，从他的肌肤上剥下它们，跟着剥掉贴身的内裤。而此刻Thranduil也已经完全将谁在给他打电话的事情抛到了九霄云外。他的所有注意力都已被眼前年轻、柔韧的胴体给完全吸引住了。

“我真的需要冲个澡，身上这么粘，这么脏……”他仿佛耳语般地低声诱惑道，单手贴着自己的肌肤依次下滑过胸部，腰间，最后停留在腚部上面。揉捏着那雪白柔软的肉团，Legolas一边对着他的继父展露出了甜蜜动人的微笑。“祝你通话愉快。”学生笑着转过身正要走开，忽然一只大手猛地打在了他屁股上，修长的手指也随之用力挖入。

Legolas惊叫出声但立即被另一只手捂住了嘴。

“你不该这样挑逗我。我也许年纪比你大，不能跟个青少年一样那么迅速地就再次立起来，但我可是很清楚该怎么好好疼爱一个人。”低沉的声音在耳畔响起，他注意到手机已经被开着扬声器放在了沙发上，而Thranduil正站在他的背后。“别叫太大声了，亲爱的。”

在他的男朋友抓住他的腰推着他一起跌落回沙发上时，Legolas差点儿就发出短促的尖叫。他坐在高个儿男人的腿上，一只手遮住他的嘴，另一只手则在他的胸口游走。男人柔软的衣服材质摩擦着他赤裸的身体，他啃咬着他的舌头仿佛是要堵住那些迫不及待渴望涌出的声音。

“……我检查了上周和橡木盾有限公司之间的交易合同。”

“于是？有什么错误？”Thranduil回道，他的声音听起来稳定而专业。

“不是我们这方的问题，但看来他们仍然欠我们超过2000万的数额。”

商人用手攫住Legolas缓缓硬起来的阴茎，开始抚弄它。而Legolas，几分钟之前的高潮令他的身体依旧十分敏感，他不禁弓起背，这一次即便舌头被啃咬着也起不了任何的帮助了。他张开嘴，几乎就要哭出来，可是两根手指跟着迅速滑进他的口中，抑制住了声音。

“吸。”Thranduil向着Legolas的耳朵喃喃道，并啃噬了一下那极为敏感的耳垂，然后将注意力又转到了手机通话上。

“这是你的失误，如果不是因为你没能立即注意到钱少了的话。这可能只是笔荒谬的2000万但它毕竟是笔钱。我不想再有这样形成呆账的生意了。你得打电话给他们拿回那笔钱。”商人用威胁的声音命令道，接着他吮吸住Legolas耳朵下方柔软的部位。

学生开始更加卖力地吮吸口中的手指，他的舌尖不知不觉滑入双指中间，围着它们绕圈，又轻推着其上柔软的皮肤。这是现在唯一能令他止住想要呻吟的方法。手指探入了他嘴里更深的部位，感觉像是要碰到他的咽喉了，尽管那应该不过是想象。

“我一定会照做的，先生。”电话里的声音急忙地说。

“你跟Galadriel谈了和Gloin的生意了吗？”Thranduil继续道，而Legolas只能诅咒他继父那毫无休止的通话。男人的手持续游弋和抚摸着他的觉醒，上下不停地滑动着，轻微扭转着，温柔地在顶端摩擦着。Legolas忍不住咬住了嘴里的两根手指，就如正在惩罚那些轻柔逗弄着他球囊的手指们，这令Thranduil吃痛地发出无声的抽气。

“我说了，她告诉我一切都进行得很完美，他们签了合同并同意了所有的条款。既然您提到了，我记得Celeborn给过我一些资料……”文件被翻乱的刷刷声传来。

Legolas能感觉他离高潮越来越近，越来越近，愉悦感传遍了全身，捻动着他的胃部，令他默默地啜泣。

“他给了你什么？”Thranduil问，同时加快了手上的动作。少年开始拧成一圈，拱起背，把双手插入那只大手里。

“别动。”商人对他耳语道，将手从Legolas的勃起移至臀部并紧紧捉住以固定住它们。年轻人飞快地用力点点头，他现在愿意做任何事来得到期许的快乐。

“他给了我股票的上涨信息，还建议我们投资到这家新公司。”电话线尽头的男人还在继续喋喋不休着，但Legoals已经听不见他的话了。火热肌肤上轻柔的触摸足以令他全情投入。好热——这房间的温度是不是忽然升高了呢？而努力专注于不让自己的喉咙发出任何声音的结果就是，学生甚至没能注意到沾满了唾液的手指是何时滑出了他的口腔。他的头脑一阵眩晕，他的心脏猛烈跳动，就连他的肉体也在微微地刺痛着。

突然，他感到一根湿滑颀长的手指滑下他的勃起，掠过他的球囊，触碰到了他身下隐蔽的入口。它轻轻按摩着紧绷的肌肉，推揉着，直到唾液使入口在一定程度上得到了润滑，紧跟着那修长而纤细的手指便推了进去。

一声响亮的尖叫夹杂着呻吟从Legolas口中逸出，他根本没机会停下它，Thranduil放开他的阴茎，将整个手掌都摁在了那张开启的嘴唇上。

“什么声音？”打电话的人困惑地问道。

“只是一些电视广告。”Thranduil一边说着谎言一边让手指持续地进出着Legolas。年轻人用双手紧抓住他男友的膝盖以稳住自己，同时身体因为抽插而来回摇晃。仅仅是一根手指就足以拽着他攀至极乐的巅峰。

“哦，好吧。至于那家公司……”

忽然，颀长的手指触到了Legolas体内一处小小的凸起，他又一次地哭了出来，而这一次还覆盖着他嘴唇的宽大手掌成功压制住了声音。入侵者依旧占领着他的体内，不断刺激着那特殊敏感的一点，直到Legolas伴着一种高空的坠落感射了出来，他压抑地呻吟着，牙齿深深咬进了掌缘，当听到他的情人还在用电话谈论着那该死的生意时。他的精液散落到了地板上和沙发桌上。他们得在明天Rosie来之前清理掉这些，尽管她也许在Thranduil的卧室看到过更糟糕的东西。

“去洗澡吧，小公主。”年长者低语着，在Legolas耳下印上一个甜蜜的亲吻，然后他把Legolas从腿上放下，起身走向了厨房。Legolas躺倒在了沙发上。他的双腿止不住地颤抖，一时间竟无法支撑着他起身。呆了好一会儿他才终于积攒够力量站了起来，并走向Thranduil的卧室方向，去兑现早先时候他答应让他使用自己浴室的承诺——还有他的沐浴露，然后他还可以挑出一件Thranduil的衬衫，用它亲密地包裹住自己。

 

 

TBC. 

 

*[1]会厌：咽喉部位，位于气管入口处的片状物。

 


	2. Chapter 4（上） ：Then why should I have told you  那么我为什么要告诉你（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 章节四的上半部翻译，下半部请回lofter观看。

 

Legolas并不会经常吃惊，如果他看见一具身体上拥有两个脑袋，也只会小小地惊讶一下。

但现在他不仅感到惊讶，同时还有惊愕。

原因是回荡在公寓里的那阵轻柔的响声，他以前从未听过。这真是既可怕又美丽，但他不知道该怎么去想它，或者说不知道他现在正处于什么状况中。

他隐蔽地站在客厅入口处，目不转睛地盯着眼前所呈现的景象，嘴巴张得快要掉下来。

Thranduil坐在沙发上，正在大笑。他后仰着头，闪亮的发丝垂落在肩膀，他的脸庞看起来明亮又快乐。他还从没看见过商人的这一面。他的继父不是一个人，当然不是。一个蓄着精心保养的胡茬的黑发高个男子，坐在他旁边的沙发上，带着一脸的轻笑。他齐肩的长发被束成一个马尾，褐色的眼睛闪闪发光。

“我该做什么？”

“好吧，任何事，除了那个。”Thranduil嘎嘎笑了起来，又迅速用手盖住自己的嘴，捂住了声音。

“哦，你对养孩子的事儿一无所知，所以闭嘴吧。”陌生人拿起他的酒，啜了一口。

“因为我不是个家长而我也永远不会去当。不过我还是知道你并不想那么做，当你走在……”他突然被打断了。

“你有一个继子。”听到对方丢出这么一句话，Legolas忍不住扮了个鬼脸。当然，如果Thranduil能像一个父亲那么对待他的话。

“这并不意味着我对他的感觉就像一个父亲。他只是个跟我一起生活的孩子。”金发男人不再开怀大笑，但他的唇角仍保持着一个真诚至极的微笑。在这件事上他的继父和他有着相同的感觉，Legolas对此多少有点高兴。

“你必须像一个父亲那样对待他，否则你不如现在就跟他结婚。”

等等，什么？结婚？Legolas艰难地吞了口口水。这场谈话似乎突然变得有趣起来了。

“噢，胡说八道。”Thranduil发出抗议的声音，用拳头开玩笑地捶了捶他的朋友，但是陌生人看起来却很认真。

“不，不是胡说。他完全就是你的型，他对你不能更具有诱惑力。金发，高挑，柔软轻盈，蔚蓝眼眸，苍白皮肤，漂亮的容貌还很年轻。而年轻的总是会成为你的软肋。”

Thranduil也会有软肋？难以置信。

“你忘了，他怀着满腔的炽热恨着我。[1] ”他的继父道出了真实，Legolas对Thranduil能意识到他有多么的恨他而感到高兴。”他上周才勒索了我。”金发男人笑着补充道。

“哦，你给自己挑了个争强好胜的家伙吗？现在我真的开始想知道你干嘛畏缩不前了。我向上帝发誓，如果我不是太清楚你的底细了，我肯定以为面前畏畏缩缩的这个人不是你。”

“Bard我是认真的，这不一样。我不能只是去简单地去诱惑他……” Thranduil刚起了个头，陌生人就打断了他。

“好吧你能行，我的意思是……你可是在我很高兴要和女人结婚并对男人丝毫不感兴趣的情况下，偶然诱惑过我。” Bard笑嘻嘻地说道，Legolas的脸则刷地一下红了。这段谈话令他感到了困窘，他觉得他不应该去听。

“噢，拜托，从我们第一次在高中相遇起你就企图用眼神剥光我的衣服，发生那事儿只是个时间迟早的问题。” Thranduil翻了个白眼，但他依然在微笑。

“你毁了我的婚姻。” Bard争辩道。[1]

“你根本不爱她，为什么你要和一个你不爱的人呆在一块儿？”冷酷的男人哼了一声，但他的脸色转瞬间变得严肃起来。

“我可以问你同样的问题。为什么你要跟一个你不爱的人呆在一块儿，还承诺照顾她的儿子？为什么你要强迫自己完成她的愿望，还花了好几年一直假装你爱她？又是什么原因让那男孩住在你的房子里，你不但为他花钱，还让他这样子随心所欲的生活？”

那也是曾经在Legolas脑海里盘旋了一段时日的问题。现在，他想知道为什么Thranduil在他母亲过世后会毫不犹豫地接纳他。

“我欠她良多，你知道为什么。” Thranduil凝注着自己的手指，那些手指正轻轻地摩挲着他身上那件丝绸质地的衬衫。

“我知道，但我还是不明白为什么你不去操|他。我打赌，他不会介意的。” Bard朝他的朋友眨了眨眼睛，两个男人默默对望了有一瞬，接着他们又开始大笑起来。

“你可真够脏的Bard！他还是个小孩子。” Thranduil喘息着发出愤慨的声音，但Legolas不确定这里面有多少是发自真心。

“噢，拜托，他18了。从咱们结成死党到现在……至少17年啦，如果我还有什么事儿能确定的，那就是你根本完全陷在daddy kink（父子play）这玩意儿上。”[2]

一阵红晕爬上Legolas的脸颊。是的，Thranduil有很多比他更年轻的情人，但商人本身看来如此年轻以至于少年从没细细想过这件事。而现在通过回想，他留意到，那些情人们很多都拥有金发和蓝眼睛。

“你不知道我的许多事。”

“我知道——就算你从不肯承认，你确实很关心那男孩。你还给他买了辆该死的车。” Bard哼了一声，拂了拂他的黑发。

所以说Thranduil关心他？Legolas忍不住怀疑地摇了摇脑袋。他应该比Bard更清楚他的继父才对。

“我给他买了辆该死的车是因为那小子敲诈我。”

“你就这么一直对自己撒谎吧，如果那能安慰你的话。”陌生人此时露出了傲慢的模样，Legolas能看见Thranduil的目光如何变得幽深如墨。如果有一件事是金发男人所不能忍受的，那就是傲慢，在屋里的每一个人都注意到了这点。

紧张的气氛在空气中弥漫，Legolas感到有些呼吸困难，接着，Thranduil突然抓住Bard的下巴凶猛地撞击上对方的嘴唇。

学生静静地倒抽一口气，他看见两个男人吻在了一起，一个充满渴望的、激昂的吻。

“Daddy。”当他们分开嘴唇的一刹那，Bard开玩笑地说到。

“哦，闭嘴。”他的继父咬住对方的下唇，那看起来似乎有些疼，因为黑发男人呻吟声里同时包含着痛苦与快乐。

Legolas整个脸都烧了起来，他无法阻止自己继续注视这一切。募地，Bard的目光飘向了他，他直直看进了他的眼睛。倒抽口气，少年急忙转身匆匆跑回了他的房间。

他知道自己脸红得厉害，但真正困扰他的是运动裤里被柔软织物摩擦着的微微隆起。他把脸藏在双手里，发出一声压抑的呻吟，他祈祷着Bard没有告诉Thranduil自己刚才偷窥的事儿。

此时此刻他恨死了自己的生活。为什么天底下会有这种事，他居然被两个男人的接吻镜头唤起了性||欲？不，更确切地说，是因为看见了Thranduil对整个daddy这事儿非常有反应的原因？

“该死的！”他低吼道，然后抓起下一件他所能找到的物品，扔过卧室，摔在了对面的玻璃墙上。

等到吃晚饭的时间，Legolas感到胃部难受得掉了个个儿。不是因为他与他继父必须一起吃晚餐这个通常的原因，而是因为Legolas害怕Bard已经告诉Thranduil关于Legolas偷窥他们的事儿了，现在他肯定要取笑他一辈子了。这件暴露的糗事将会成为Thranduil珍爱的黄金，以及Legolas自身的毁灭。

不过在他被叫去吃晚饭而不得不走进餐厅后，出乎意料地，一切正常。也许是以一种极尽扭曲的方式正常着。

Thranduil坐在他的老位置上，Bard则坐在他的右手边，带着确实而真诚的微笑。

“Legolas。”一看见他的继子踏入餐厅，Thranduil面上便露出了欣喜的表情，而Legolas则在听到那声友好的、欢快的声音时，好不容易才控制着自己没吐出来。“这是Bard，我最好的朋友。”

“你有朋友吗？”Legolas嗤之以鼻，但他还是向黑发男人伸出了自己的手，对方正因为他的评论纵声大笑。

“我是他唯一的朋友，自从我在我们的高中生涯做出了牺牲，别的人就再没被迫来应付这位天后了。”听到Bard的玩笑，少年顿时没能忍住冲口而出的笑声。

而现在，Thranduil瞪着他们的眼神简直能吓死小孩子。

“我真同情你。”Legolas咧嘴一笑，感觉这个游戏真的很有趣。

“不，你还得跟他住一起，我应该同情你。“陌生人含住了他的玻璃酒杯。

“注意管好嘴。”他继父的声音听起来危险又低沉。

但他最好的朋友只是笑了笑。“谁？”

“你们俩。”Thranduil起身离开了房间去厨房拿食物。

“所以你是他心爱的继子？”一个恶作剧的闪光出现在Bard眸子里，Legolas立刻懂得了为什么这两个人会是朋友。黑发男子跟金发的那个根本是一模一样，他只是表现得更友善，同时将他令人讨厌的一面隐藏得更好。

“心爱的，当然。”Legolas为这个词儿翻了个白眼，他往自己玻璃杯里倒满水。

“我看得出来，那些给人的感觉是相似的。”Bard窃笑道。

“我们至今还没杀死对方就是个奇迹了，不过我相信‘意外’迟早会发生。”

Thranduil最好的朋友仰头大笑起来。他似乎笑得太多了。“如果你先杀了他，别担心，没人会想念那个浑球的。”

“我听见你了Bard，我发誓我要在你的食物里吐口水。”他们听到一个恼怒的声音从厨房传来。

这真是不可思议，Legolas还从未见过Thranduil如此轻松过，他甚至还会开玩笑。

“反正你都会往里面吐。”Bard喊了回去，然后他又严肃地说，“别在意他的话，他总是有一点夸张。”

“我注意到了。”Legolas的话就如他想的那样干巴巴，但其实他含着一丝浅笑。安心感传遍了全身，Bard显然保守了他偷窥两个男人的小秘密，尽管他不确定他是否该信任他。黑色的眼睛有着什么……意图控制的以及狡黠的东西，让他颤抖。

“你得了一辆相当漂亮的车，当我告诉我儿子的时候，他简直嫉妒极了。”在他们静坐了一秒钟后，Bard忽然改变了话题。

“你有孩子？”

“三个，美妙的小天使，他们不能更可爱了。”

这时Thranduil进入了房间，他毫不费劲地把三个盘子搁在胳膊上。“他们是些被宠坏了的小屁孩。”金发男人一边把食物放在他的客人和继子面前，一边把自己扔进座椅。

“Thranduil 不喜欢孩子。”Bard决定无视他的朋友。

“我喜欢孩子，我只是不喜欢你的孩子。”商人坐下来，带着一脸挖苦的微笑。

Legolas此时摇了摇头。看见他的继父表现得如此像个……人类，这真是太奇怪了。

“我有两个女儿和一个儿子。他们年纪比你要小一点。”

当Thranduil意识到他们俩根本是在继续无视他时，笑容不由抽搐了一下。

Legolas突然感到有点嫉妒Bard。

他自己如此努力地想要惹恼他的继父，却从不奏效。然而Bard却像是对此拥有着天赋，可以毫不费力地令Thranduil不断生气。

他发现他在以Bard为榜样了吗？似乎是这样。

“他们这一周要在他们母亲那儿，所以我才决定顺道过来拜访的。”

“你通常住在哪里？”Legolas现在挺好奇的。

“天使之城，洛杉矶就是我的家乡。也是你继父的家乡，他出生在那儿，他父母也依然住在同样的地方。”

少年带着一脸困惑的表情看向Thranduil。

“怎么？”金发男人用干涩的声音问道。“你在奇怪我居然也有父母吗？如果是的话，我要打电话到你学校叫他们炒掉学校的生物老师，因为通常来说人人都有父母。”

Legolas的脸颊因为生气和尴尬烧了起来。“你从没告诉过我。”他为自己辩护。

“是说我来自洛杉矶吗？还是关于我父母？你想知道这些吗？”男人挑起了一边的浓眉，带着一抹隐约的笑意。

无论学生给出的是哪个答案，都会是个错误答案。如果他说想知道，他就等于承认对男人的生活感兴趣，如果他说不想，那就听起来太蠢了。思想的火花以高度活跃的速度在脑海中闪现个不停，最后他决定，宁愿令自己听起来很蠢。

“不。”他不得不承认道。

“那么我为什么要告诉你。”Thranduil此时傲慢地咧嘴一笑，因为他知道他又一次在这个小游戏里取得了胜利。

Legolas简直想要给这张自鸣得意地微笑着的漂亮脸蛋，背地里扇上一巴掌，但他控制住了自己发痒的手。

“因为你曾经一度是个好人，而不是个混蛋。“Bard一边嘟囔着，一边咬了一口香喷喷的食物。“哦，现在我们正要谈谈你的父母，你妈妈要我告诉你今年圣诞节你必须得回家，你爸爸则不接受任何的借口。他们要见见Legolas。”

Thranduil脸色骤然变得苍白。“你告诉了他们什么？”

是Legolas的错觉还是这个通常傲慢无比的男人的声音确实在微微颤抖着？

“哦，你知道，就是平常的那些。你照旧操着从你面前走过的每一个漂亮东西，你时时刻刻都在工作，从不吃饭，还有当你不工作的时候，就是忙着在把经销商卖给你的原材料给抬高市场价格。”Bard耸了耸肩。

Legolas不禁扬起眉毛，他强烈怀疑那些事的真实性，不过同时那是Bard——Thranduil最好的朋友——毕竟是他们在谈论着的。

黑发男人注意到他的凝视，向他使了个眼色以示安慰。

“他们早知道那些了，我的意思是你说了什么关于Legolas的？”所有的耐心都离Thranduil而去，他看起来似乎在紧张。

“别因为小事儿不高兴，亲爱的。我告诉他们他和你一起生活，就只是这样。话说你为什么会这么在意？就好像你不准备去探望他们。”

“我知道，可是你最后一次跟他们谈话，该死的谈到了我，于是他们坐飞机到了纽约然后一起走了进来，就在我操Fingon的时候。“Thranduil呻吟道。

Bard拉长脸做了个怪相。“为什么你从没告诉过我你跟Fingon 还有一腿？我们的朋友当中，你到底勾引了多少个？“

“你不会想知道的。”金发男人挥了挥手，然后回到了先前的话题。“我的意思是：每次你跟我父母谈话都会有什么糟糕的结果发生。”

“Thranduil 很不喜欢他父母。”Bard告诉Legolas。

“我很爱我父母，由于他们会离开我出远门，于是家里就养了一条他们取名叫做小老鼠的狗，不过小老鼠其实在更早的时候就已经离我去了。”

Legolas感到他的情感正被撕裂。一方面他很好奇，想知道更多关于Thranduil的事，他也不知道为什么，另一方面他又试图说服自己，他对Thranduil的私生活完全不感兴趣。

“我会告诉他们你整个圣诞节都将呆在欧洲，完全没有时间回去。”Bard提议时的语调，就像是在说最普通不过的事情。

“很好。我本来都准备在你的甜点里下毒了。”他的继父温柔亲切地说道，引起另一个男人的大笑。

“无论如何我都会吃掉它。你做的食物一向都很美味。“他咕哝着，然后又叉起满满一叉子的家常菜塞进嘴里。“你试过他的派吗？我向上帝发誓他们简直好到罪孽深重。他学习厨艺是为了能给一个他喜欢的女孩儿留下深刻印象，值得敬佩的是我想那时候他都21岁了。她拒绝了你，对吗？噢，她只是为了你做的饭而假装和你约会，同时她又出去跟另一个男的在一起。我忘了这个故事是怎么结局的了……”Bard停顿了一下，他在尝试回忆起这个故事剩下的部分。

“我发现之后就在她床上睡了她的男朋友，她看见了我们。这让她的小心脏碎成了渣。”一个心满意足的微笑在Thranduil的唇上蔓延开来，Legolas颤栗了一下。他向来清楚Thranduil迟早会发现他对他的报复行为，这只是说明他不应该去招惹他的另一个证据。

Legolas很无聊。

他经常感到无聊，但今天尤其严重。平时他会跟他的朋友们呆在一块儿，可是他们没时间，他也不想跟他们出去闲逛。他想念Bard。可悲的是这个男人仅仅只呆了两天就返回了洛杉矶。

当他想起关于Thranduil和Bard之间接吻的小插曲时，Legolas的脸颊开始变红。Bard叫着他的继父‘Daddy’，这段记忆令他的胃部扭转，一股温暖的感觉随之蔓延过内脏。当他望着他时他勃||起了，这件事至今还折磨着他。他试着告诉自己他只是被Bard所吸引，于是把自己想象成了Thranduil，这就是为什么他被激起了性||欲的原因，然而他更清楚地知道，当男人们接吻的时候，他想象的自己其实是叫着他继父‘Daddy’的那一个。

Bard离开前在他耳边所说的最后的话，自动折回到了脑海中。

“我知道你听到了我们在客厅的谈话。如果你真的想要折磨他，其实对你而言非常的简单，不是吗？”

Legolas明白他要怎样做才能真正挑动Thranduil的神经，但是他不确定他应该去那么做。他真心实意地恨着Thranduil，然而他的体内有什么别的东西，一小块儿，无关恨意的东西，在潜滋暗长。


End file.
